kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
I'm in Love With Your Intelligence!
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. Synopsis Zero-One has assumed a new form thanks to the insertion of the MetalCluster Hopper Progrise Key into the Zero-One Driver! However, the power of the MetalCluster Progrise Key inhibits the Zero-One Driver from authorizing other Progrise Keys! Just then, some unexpected visitors appear before Aruto and the others! It was Chiharu, the victim from the marriage fraud scandal, as she desperately asks Aruto to find her marriage partner! And to add to the pressure, Aruto is about to introduce a Human-HumaGear marriage consultation service! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser, MetsubouJinrai Force Riser, Attache Weapons: , *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Kamen Rider Valkyrie: *Kamen Rider Thouser: *Storming Penguin Raider: *Ark Magia (Gaeru Type): Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***MetalCluster Hopper **Vulcan ***Assault Wolf, Punching Kong (in Authorise Buster) **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet **Thouser ***Amazing Caucasus *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***MetalCluster Hopper **Vulcan ***Assault Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet Zetsumerise Keys *'Key Used:' **Thouser ***Awaking Arsino Errors *Like Fourze episode 43 and Wizard episode 50, when Yua transforms into Kamen Rider Valkyrie, she only has her socks on. However, when she leaves with Gai Amatsu after de-transforming, she has her shoes back on. The same thing also happens on Aruto. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Riders: Zero-One, Thouser **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: MetalCluster Hopper ***Thouser: Storming Penguin *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Breaking Mammoth **2. Sting Scorpion **3. Freezing Bear *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper, Biting Shark, Flying Falcon, Flaming Tiger, Freezing Bear, Breaking Mammoth, Shining Hopper, Hopping Kangaroo, Assault Grip, MetalCluster Hopper **'Progrise Keys in Vulcan's possession': Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong, Gatling Hedgehog, Trapping Spider, Assault Wolf **'Progrise Keys in Valkyrie's possession': Rushing Cheetah, Lightning Hornet **'Progrise Keys in unknown possession': Sting Scorpion, Amazing Hercules **'Progrise Keys in Thouser's possession': Amazing Caucasus, Sparking Giraffe, Crushing Buffalo, Exciting Stag, Storming Penguin, Splashing Whale, Dynamaiting Lion, Scouting Panda **'Zetsumerise Keys in Thouser's possession': Awaking Arsino *Just like the previous episode, a character from Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation is introduced in the main series. Teruo Nikaido is portrayed by Gaimon, who previously portrayed a Resistance member in the film. This was intentional by the producers to introduce some of the characters in the film into the main series.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/24 *This episode also features two actors from'' '', both of whom had had guest appearances in previous Kamen Rider series: **Arisa Komiya portrayed Yuki Shirai in Kamen Rider Ghost. **Ryoma Baba portrayed Ryusuke Otaki in Kamen Rider Amazons. *The hand gesture that Match made to reject Chiharu in the episode could be a reference to Arisa's role as being the voice of Dia Kurosawa and her famous catchphrase "Buu Buu desu wa!" as she sometimes does a similar pose when saying the phrase. *This episode features a guest appearance by Enji Matsuda, who last appeared in episode 11. *This episode reveals the marital status of Jun and Sanzo. Jun is single while Sanzo has been divorced. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for キミの知能に恋してる！ *KR Official's official episode guide for キミの知能に恋してる！ References